It All Started on Facebook
by Leelan Jacobs
Summary: Chance meeting over the internet, Facebook to be exact. They're friends and he actually starts talking to her. It moves into more of a long distance relationship, they skype or video chat all of the time. Then on spring break he flies her out to meet him in vegas and they end up getting married, just to cut down on drama on her home front. SLASH AS IN THE GUITARIST/ OC!
1. Little House

A/N: i OWN NO ONE EXCEPT FOR KIMBER, HER FRIENDS AND FAMILY. I AM IN NO WAY CONNECTED TO OR IN CONTACT WITH ANY ONE RECOGNIZABLE IN THIS STORY. I AM MAKING NO PROFIT FROM THIS, IT IS SIMPLY FOR MY OWN PITIFUL ENJOYMENT AND PEACE F MIND WITH ALL OF THE THINGS RUNNING THROUGH MY HEAD AT NIGHT.

Kimber Caldone was standing in her parents kitchen with her right hip propped up against the counter drinking her mug of coffee.

She was really hoping that this next conversation would go well and wouldn't result in an argument. Here lately it seemed as though every conversation she's had with her parents, Thomas and Sara, ends in both parties getting frustrated with the other, turning the 'conversation' into an argument.

Kimber understood why they did it, she really did. They were quickly having to come to terms with the fact that she didn't need them anymore.

She had been going to cosmotology school concurrently with her local highschool, Ridgeway. She had started when she wasd a freshman, which allowed her to finish before she graduated high school.

She didn't have her cosmotology liscense, because you have to have a copy of a GED certificate or a highschool diploma, before you can take the State Board Exam. However, Bridgette, the lady that owns the local salon, has allowed Kimber to rent a booth and set up in her shop.

As long as Kinber wears her cosmotology school ID badge that says that she's a student, it's perfectly legal. She goes to Ridgeway up untill 12:20 p.m., then she goes to work, thanks to the work program that her school provides.

She had been at Salon Safari for about three months. That's about how long the arguments had been going on, which only seemed to prove her point.

It's not that she doesn't love or doesn't want to get along with her parents, quite the opposite. That's why she's been debating on whether or not she wants to move out.

Kimber hadn't realised that she had been staring at the 'little house' for so long that her coffee had grown cold. She just stood there taking in it's appearance. It was decorated like a tiny cottage, including the white picket fence containing a small front yard, mostly for a flower garden, and a path made out of steping-stones that lead from the gate to the steps, that lead up to the tiny front porch. It was resting, about five hundred or so yards from her parents house. While she was staring at it she began to think about how it seemed serine in all of it's loneliness, an imaginary light bulb turned on in her head, and she had decided.

The 'little house' as her family had fondly come to call it, is actually what real estate agents would call a 'Mother-In-Law' house'. It's a very small house that's included in a property with a larger house.

After unconciously deciding, she recalled several conversations between her parents, talking about renting the 'little house' out pretty soon. As all of this dawned on her, a smile began to spread across her face.

As she was rinsing out her mug, she heard some one enter the kitchen. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw her little brother, Eric, running around looking for something. "Hey Worm. What'cha up to?"

He stopped and looked at her before he started looking around again. "Have you seen my bag? Urg I need my bag!"

"What you need is a brain." Kimber indicated with a nod of her head. "I think I saw it behind the breakfast table, you might have better luck checking there." He grabbed it and ran out the door.

Shaking her head, she turned back to what she was doing. A couple of seconds later, she heard a noise behid her. "What'd you forget Worm?"

"He already caught the bus."

Jumping, Kimber turned at her father's unexpected voice. "Oh sorry Daddy. I thought you were Eric."

Thomas Caldone nodded his head in understanding. "That's okay. I'm surprised that you aren't already headed to school."

"Yeah, well, there was something I want to talk to you and Mom about, so I thought I'd wait."

She watched as her Dad took down a mug from the cabinet and filled it will coffee, before he sat down at the breakfast table. "Okay Peanut, shoot."

"I'd really like to talk with you and mom together...nothing bad's happened, I'm not pregnant or anything. I just want us all to talk. I mean we haven't seemed to really be able to do that here lately."

Kimber could see a look of relief cross her father's face momentarily. "Sara, come on down Kim wants to talk to us about something."

A few moments later, her mother came strolling into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee before joining her husband at the breakfast table. Her father looked questioningly at her. "Now shoot?"

"Well I mean I just wanted to talk to you guys about something, I know that we haven't really been able to do that here lately. When we do talk, we just end up in a fight and I don't think that either of you like that any more than I do. I mean, we never used to fight like that. You have both been so supportive of me and my choices. I just don't want things to get to the point to where, we can't be in the same room without an argument breaking out."

She raised her hand up when her mother tried to start talking. " I'm not trying to start a fight or saying that anyone does this on purpose. You guys are great parents. You've done everything for Eric and I. I mean you've taken great care of us our whole lives, but now I think that it's time that I start taking care of myself. You guys have gave me the best start in life that you can. I've actually been looking at a place. It's small , but it's perfect for me."

She could see that her mother's eye's were quickly filling up with tears, before her mom ducked her head. Her father just seemed to be focusing on the clock on the other side of the kitchen. Untill he nodded and spoke. "I think our main concern was the move away part."

Kimber could feel that smile break out accross her face. "Just because I feel like I need to move out, doesn't mean that I want to move away from you guys."

This seemed to get their attention. Her mother looked up at her, while her dad just continued to stare at her. "Yeah it's really close to here. You can actually see it from the window, by the sink."

Thomas just looked at her." The only thing you can see from that window is the little house."

Kimber just continued to smile at him as she raised her eyebrows as if to say; 'duh dad.' She began to laugh as realization dawned on him. "You guys said not to long ago that you were wanting to rent it out. Well draw up a that contract! I want to be just like any other tenant. You guys said you wanted one seventy five a month for it, including lights, sewage, trash and water. I know that I can have that every month. Do you guys think that we can do that?"

After they had ironed out the details and they had wrote out a contract that would get typed up later. Kimber tossed her bag into the passenger side of her 1989 Jeep Wagoneer and headed to Ridgeway Highschool. She had decided that after school, she was going to the closest electronics department, which was only the closest walmart, to get a laptop.

Upon parking in an available space, she looked at her watch and realised that she was still early. So she called the local phone company to get them to set up her internet service this same afternoon.

MEAN WHILE IN L.A.

It had been weeks since the divorce had been finalized and Perla had left. Thankfully they were able to still stay as closer friends than one would consider their best friend,not just for London and Cash's benefit, and had decided to settle for joint custody. Perla had arranged a visitation schedule of a trade of every two weeks. Thankfuly the judge had agreed to it as well. Perla had found a house that was still inside the kids' school district so that the boys could still go to the same school. They really didn't want them to have to bounce around from school to school the way that some of London's friends have to do.

Slash had already cleaned the den, the kitchen, the bathrooms, the living room, the game room, the guest rooms, the boys' rooms the loft, and all of his guitars and eguipment.

He had plopped down on the couch a few moments ago and unknowingly started to stare at the reflective, black, blank telivision screen. "I'm bored as sin. What to do? What to do?" Glancing at the coffee table, he saw his laptop. "Why not? Haven't been on in awhile."

After letting it boot up and starting internet explorer, he signed onto the Facebook page that he shared with Perla. Which probably should change, just because they had ended on good terms, doesn't mean that he wanted to see anything that she had to say reguarding her personal life. They had also agreed that they were going to keep the divorce quiet untill the need to put it out in the open arose.

That being said, he signed out of the Facebook page and began to create a new one.

**A/N: Okay, I know that it's kind of short, but I just wanted to get the 'back stories' out there so that I could move forward with the story.**


	2. Let's get this over with!

A/N: This chapter gets kinda steamy, and I'm not talking about the shower steam...concider yourself warned!

CHAPTER TWO

After locking up the shop Kimber climbed into her car and started it up to head for home. As she pulled out of the drive, her cell phone started ringing. "This is Kimber."

**"Hey girl whatcha up to?"**

"Hey Cheyenne, not a lot just headed home."

**" Oh yeah, what are you doing tonight?"**

"Just gonna catch up on some laundry and get started on that government paper." Deciding that she needed a bit of food in her stomach, she pulled into the little convenient store just before her road. "Right after I grab some food any way."

**"Okay so what's going on with the guy?"**

Deciding to feign innocence she played stupid. "Guy? What guy?"

She could practically hear her friend roll her eyes. **"What guy? Woman, you know what guy! The guy you've talked to on the computer." **

"Oh you mean thaaaat guy. He's been really busy here lately, but he always takes the time out to at least email me. Hang on a sec Shy...hmmm...Can I get two of those egg rolls please?" After she paid for her food, she continued her conversation with her friend. "Okay sorry, but yeah he asked me if I would think about letting him call me or doing a video chat with him. You know like Skype or something, but I don't know."

**"What's there to know? You guys have talked since July, for over two months. It's mid October. I think you really need to talk to him face to face..or...phone to phone ...whatever, you know what I mean." **Kimber pulled out of the store parking lot and onto the street that leads to her house.

" I know, but what if I'm not what he's expecting?"

**"Why do you do that to yourself? You're great Kimber. You gotta get Roger out of your head."**

"You know, now that you mentioned it...I haven't really had him in my head for a while. It's full of other things...like Saul.."

**"Uh-huh see the truth finally comes out. You got the hots for the guy and you haven't even seen him yet. What do you think he looks like?"**

"I don't know, but even if he turns out to be as remotely good-looking as my mail box, I would have to be crazy not to even consider marrying the man. He's smart, funny, witty, even if he does seem a little shy. He's just...(*sigh*) great."

**"Wait he asked you to marry him?" **Kimber pulled into her drive only to see Cheyenne waiting for her on her front porch. Kimber got out and seamlessly carried on the conversation after she ended the call. "No! I'm just saying that, that's how great of a guy he is. I'm going to do it though." Unlocking her front door, she switched on the light and dropped her keys onto the small table by the front door.

"You're gonna do what though?"

"Shoot him an email with my number and tell him that I wanna do a video chat."

"When?" With out missing a beat Kimber grabbed her laptop from the little table by the chair and turned on the power. "Right now. I'm gonna do it now. Before I loose the nerve to do it." Kimber logged onto her email account, after noticing that he wasn't online, she started typing her reply.

_Saul,_

_I completely agree with you. I think it's the proper thing to do. We have talked for a while and I think it would be great to hear the voice and see the face behind all the thoughtful and insightful conversations that we have had. So my cell is :555-555-8182._

_Looking forward to hearing from you,_

_Kimber._

Proof reading it only once, she hit the send button before she could back out. Kimber let out a breath that she hadn't realized that she had held and looked across to her friend. "How long do you think it'll be before he calls?"

Kimber, still not really believing that she had put such personal information out into the massive void that is the internet, completely out there for anyone, that felt the need to could probably find it, just shrugged her shoulders. "No telling. Hey you want some spaghetti?"

She had just filled a pot for the noodles with water when her cell phone started ringing.

That had been about a month ago. Smiling fondly at the remembered conversation, Kimber put the last of her clothes into her suitcase and zipped it closed. "I can't believe you're going to Vegas on Thanksgiving break."

"Cheyenne, I'll be back on Tuesday! You wont even know that I've been gone."

"Whatever, I want pictures! You know I think it's really great that you're going to finally be able to meet him. In person...in the flesh...and yes you definately have to bring pictures back , because I have yet to see a single one of the guy. What does he even look like I mean I know that you said he was good-looking, but come on give a girl a break."

"Okay fine. He's got really cute curly hair I mean CURLY hair and lots of it. He's got a small ring in the right side of his nose. Which normally I would hate, but for some reason...he totally pulls it off. He's got the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen, and lips that look like they _were made_ for sinful things!"

"Which is probably what's going to be going down in Vegas.'

"What can I say? It's Sin City. Alright girl I gotta go. Would you drop me off at the airport? That way you can bring my car back for me?"

"Yeah sure, but you better bring me back a key chain or something."

"You got it!"

Collecting his things from the conveyor belt, Slash looked around, quickly from behind his shades, to find the nearest exit and the seat closest to said exit. Not finding any, he decided to just wait by the door, hoping that Kimber's flight wouldn't be delayed, he waited for his front man and friend Myles Kennedy. It didn't take too long for Myles to find him. They were able to silently make their way out of the exit without any 'interruptions' and into a taxi waiting to take them to the hotel.

After riding in silence for several minutes, Myles finally broke the silence. "Could you stop doing that? It's gonna be fine." Slash slid his shades a little ways down the bridge of his nose to look over the top of the frame. "What are you talking about?" Myles slid his own shades down his nose before giving his answer. "The nervous bouncing of the leg. It's gonna be fine man." _When did I start doing that?_

Turning to look out the cab window,Slash pushed his shades back up and very nonchalantly asked; "Be my witness?" before he turned back to his friend. Myles raised his eyebrows in confusion. "What are you talking about?" Slash got out of the door just as they stopped in front of Caesar's Palace, and walked to the trunk.

After Myles had joined him in retrieving their stuff, Slash decided to answer his question, in a quiet voice that was to low for anyone to hear (unless you were right there next to him, like Myles). "The wedding." Myles looked at him as if to say; 'What wedding?'. Not wanting to risk the possibility for any one to over hear, he looked at Myles and mouthed the words; 'My wedding' to his friend. He started laughing as Myles' eyes got as big as saucers before he shut the trunk and walked through the front doors to the hotel.

After getting his room key, he walked over to the elevator to wait for Myles. His friend was still looking like he was shell-shocked when they got into the elevator. As the doors closed Slash broke the silence. "You're the only person that knows about it. Well besides Kimber and Perla."

"When did you guys even get a divorce?" Slash reached over and selected the proper button that would take them to their floor. "It was _finalized_about four months ago. No one outside of the situation knows, except you. We'd all like to keep it that way for a while Myles." Myles nodded;"Not a word man." They shook on it and did a 'man hug' (A hug is a hug come on guys!).

Setting his bag down in his room, Slash pulled out his phone to see if Kimber had landed yet. Shooting her a quick text he sat down on the edge of the bed and took his shoes and socks off, then Then went to take a shower.

When he had his clean jeans pulled up to his knees, his cell phone went off signaling that he had a text. Pulling the pants the rest of the way up, he grabbed his phone off of the bed and opened the text.

_**Just got checked in! :)**_

He quickly sent a reply and fastened his pants and quickly pulled on a plain white t-shirt, before he hurried to pick up and put away his dirty clothes. A moment later he heard a knock and a key card being used to unlock his hotel room door before it opened to show Kimber, facing the hall way, trying to drag her suitcase into the room. Letting her struggle for a minute, he took in her appearance.

Her hair was cut in one of those angled bobs that he never really thought was that attractive, but her's seemed to have an edgier look to it and she can deffinatly rock it. She was wearing a gray t-shirt, flared jeans and a pair of black converse.

"Here let me get it." He reached around her and effortlessly pick up the suitcase and set it down inside the room. "Thanks." As he straightened back up and turned around he saw the awkwardness she was feeling and the shy smile that Kimber was sending his way. "So you made it." She nodded and shyly replied; "I made it."

He couldn't help the huge smile that he felt stretch it's way across his face. "Well can I get a hug?" Her smile turned on full force and she, very quickly, closed the distance between them and pretty much jumped into his arms. Giving a throaty chuckle, he wrapped his arms around her. "I finally get hold you." She gave him a little squeeze. "I know exactly how you feel. You smell really good by the way." Slash gently rubbed up and down her back, finally letting his hands rest on her hips.

He pulled back so he could look at her."What would you say to a big kiss?" She gifted him with the sweetest smile he had ever seen. "Hello big kiss." He ran his hands down to the backs of her thighs and lifted her up, simultaneously wrapping her legs around his waist. As she placed her hands on his shoulders for balance, he slowly and gently gave her a chaste kiss on her lips.

She returned the favor,smiling into the kiss and sliding her right hand up the left side of his neck, she let her lips linger on his for several seconds before pulling back with a 'hmm' and a smile to look into his face. They remained like that for several long moments, just looking at each other. Both reveling in the realization that the other was actually there in front of them. Face to face, in each other's arms. Until they heard some one clear their throat.

Looking over at the door fast enough to give them whip-lash, they saw Myles leaning against the door frame with a huge grin on his face. "Am I interrupting something? Or would you like for me to close the door before I come back at another time?"

Kimber buried her face into Slash's chest and started rubbing her face against him affectionately, trying her best to contain her giggles of giddiness. "Not interrupting a thing man, come on in. Don't forget to close the door behind you...would want anyone to interrupt."

After closing the door and dropping into one of the chairs in the room, Myles looked at them both. "SO when are you guys going to do this?"Kimber looked at Slash and shrugged. "After I get a shower?" With a thoughtful pout of his lips and a shrug of his shoulders, he very eloquently replied with; "Sounds cool to me." Kimber rummaged through her things untill she had gathered all the things that she would be needing, then entered the bathroom to get going.

SLash turned to his friend and tried to think of something to say that would fill the silence brought about by Kimber's absence. However, Myles beat him to it. "So how long have you known her?" Slash shrugged and started to fidget nervously with the hem of his t-shirt. "Bout four months." He could almost hear Myles' eyebrows hit his hairline in shock.

"Four months? You've only known her for four freaking months and you're marrying the girl? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?" SLash ran a hand through his hair in awkward frustration. "Dude... shhh... Yeah I've only known her for four months and I'm marrying her. I know what it looks like, but you just don't get it man. We just...we fit...you know? My boys love her. Perla loves her. Hell, Perla wants to take her shopping!"

"What about you?" Slash looked at his vocalist, with a look of clear confusion on his face. "What about me?" Myles just gave him a kind yet serious look. "Do _you_ love her?" The question was met with a look that said the older man though he was somewhat dense. "I wouldn't be marrying the girl if I didn't love her." Myles continued to give him the look. "Okay man, what I'm trying to ask is,does she love you Saul 'Slash' Hudson? Or does she love 'Slash Legendary guitarist'?" Slash Started grinning and chckling softly. "What?"

"She doesn't call me Slash." Myles blinked once, twice. "Okay wait. She knows who you are, but doesn't call you Slash?" Slash shook his head stil kind of chuckling. "That's the thing man. I don't think she knows, or if she does then hasn't really reacted and slipped up and called me Slash or anything like that. I mean she might _think_ that I look like Slash, but doesn't think that I could _be_ Slash. My main theory? She doesn't have a clue that I am or just hasn't put it _all together_ yet."

"When you gonna tell her?" His friend's facial expression had changed from shocked seriousness to curious concern. THe guitarist shook his head. "I'm not going to hide it. Just try to show her the provided direction of the dots to be connected."

"Wow that was kinda deep. So what does she call you?" That got him a look that said it should be obvious. "Saul." Once again the other man's eyebrows rose in shock. "Perla didn't even call you Saul." Slash gave him a droll stare."Perla was a groupie. Of course she wouldn't call me Saul." At that moment the bathroom door swung to reveal Kimber trying to fan all the steam, left from her shower, out of the bathroom. "Wow! Stuffy!" She was dressed in Tight skinny jeans with a black wife beater that had blinged out cross with roses and vines growing on it. "Sorry guys. It was getting oppressive in there. My hair wasn't willing to coöperate with the steam and I learned a long time ago that the hair is _going to win_. No matter what I try to do. So I just kinda go with it."

SLash shrugged. "You could always wear a hat." Kimber rolled her eyes and started her flat-iron. "You _would _ say that. You know come to think of it, I've only seen you _without_ a hat just a couple of times. Maybe I should mark my calendar. Nah, you can't possibly sleep in one." As she turned to the mirror she heard a snort. "You'd be surprised." She simply continued to face the mirror and ran the styling too through her hair a couple of more times before unplugging and setting it down. "Almost done, I promise." She picked up a can of hair spray and applied it liberally to the back of her hair, then using her hands to softly spike it out, before using the spray again. "And done."

As she walked into the room, Slash caught a whiff of the hair spray. "Aqua net? Nice." She just looked at him like he was crazy. "Uh, thanks?" When she passed Myles on her way to grab her shoes, she thought she heard him trying not to laugh. Slash cleared his throat and stood up. "Imma finish getting ready." The laughter ceased. "Oh lord might get outta her in a few hours." He turned and looked at his friend. "Will you quit being so dramatic? I'm going for inconspicuous." This caused Myles to snort and come back with a 'good luck with that'.

After the ceremony at a chapel they went back to the hotel and actually started getting ready to leave. Myles is heading back home to Washington, while Slash and Kimber are going back to her home. At least that was the plan originally. Slash helped her get all of her stuff packed back up since he had packed his away before she had gotten to the room earlier.

"Thought I'd just rent an SUV after we land. That way I'll have a get away car once your family finds out." She zipped up her cosmetic bag and tossed on top of her open suitcase, before she zipped it and put her arms around his neck. "Very funny." Raising up on her toes she very quickly kissed him on the nose. He grabbed her by the backs of her thighs and wrapped her legs around his waist, before giving her a lingering kiss on the lips. " You ready to go?" She nodded. "Might as well go ahead and face the firing squad, I mean my family, and get it over." He snorted and putting her down on her feet and grabbed her suitcase before picking his up. "Yeah let's get this over."


	3. You're about to be outed

A/N: THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON, MOSTLY LANGUAGE AT THIS POINT BUT IT MAT CHANGE.

CHAPTER THREE

It felt so good to see the familiar scenery passing by the window as the black suv turned onto Kimber's street. When he pulled up and parked next to her jeep, the clock rolled over to five in the morning. "Wow. Okay I know that you said it was tiny, but wow." Kimber just grinned at him sheepishly. "I don't think of it as tiny. I think of it as cozy." Slash rolled his eyes and held up his hands in surrender. "Cozy, pardon the hell out of me."

While he was unloading their bags, she unlocked the door, flipped on the porch light and stepped into the middle of the living room to pull the chain that works the lights. The sight that now greeted her, froze her in place. "I am going to kill Eric!"

A bag was placed on the porch. "Uh-oh. What did he do?"

Kimber gave a sarcastic laugh. "He absolutely _trashed _my house. That's what he did! God I told him to stay out of my house. How did the messy little shit even get a key?"

Slash just shrugged."No tellin' babe. Where do you want these?"

Coming back to reality she looked over at him. "Oh just put them over by the futon...if you can find it." As he moved past her, she could hear him chuckling. "It's not funny Saul. He did this just to screw with me. I _freak out_ when my house is a mess. Always have. I'll never be able to sleep knowing it looks like this. God I don't even want to _think _about what my kitchen looks like!"

He moved in behind her and ran his hands up and down her arms a few times. "I've seen worse trust me." Looking around he noted that things seemed to just be thrown everywhere randomly. There are empty soda cans on every surface and littering the floor, used paper plates and napkins are strewn around the room.

"I bet he did this as soon as I left. I told them I wasn't to be back untill Tuesday. I've only been gone a damn day and a half!"

"Kimi it's only Sunday."

She nodded and continued. "He _wanted_ this to get gross, _before_ I found it. I'm seriously regretting not telling him that I would be bringing someone back with me."

His hands moved to encircle her waist and he leaned over her shoulder to try to see her face. "Why did you tell them that you wouldn't be back before Tuesday?" He could see her grin.

"Because I wanted you to my self for a couple of days, but thanks to _Eric_, I am now _going_ to be cleaning."

He rested his chin on top of her head. "I'll help you. However, sleep sounds really good right about now. I don't know about you, but I am about to fall _over_."

Kimber shook her head. "I can't sleep knowing that my house looks like _this_."

His sigh caused some of her hair to move. "Baby you've been up for _over_ twenty-four hours. You really need to sleep. I'll help you clean up later in the morning okay?"

She released a sigh of her own and nodded."Yeah okay, why don't you go take a shower? It's right through that door and if some one flushes in Tokyo, you _are_ going to get scalded." She indicated the door just to the left of the futon in the living room.

"Sounds good to me." After digging around in his bag and moving to the door of the bathroom, he eyed her suspiciously. "What are you going to do while I'm in the shower?"

"Simple. Pick up the trash. Then face the rest of it later."

After she had bagged up all the trash and empty soda cans (of flavors that she doesn't even buy), Kimber walked through the kitchen and down the three steps that lead into her 'laundry room'. It's actually more than a laundry room. Yes it houses her _ancient_ washer and dryer from, what she would guess as the fifties, but it's also home to her bureau, chest of drawers, and tall wire shelf where she stores all of her bedding and towels. _Crap, towels! He doesn't have any towels._ Grabbing a few, as well as a set of sheets, she went back into the main part of the house and stuck the towels through the door and tossed them on the sink.

She had just converted the futon from couch to bed when he exited the bathroom, boxers hanging low on his hips and a naked torso leaving all his tattoos (and navel piercing) in view, A twisted up towel on his head finished it off . "That's a good look for you."

That one earned her a droll stare. "Ha ha. You need help?"

She shook her head. "Nah, I got it. Why don't you take the bags to the laundry room through the kitchen. We'll get all that put away later." Nodding, he did as asked leaving her to get a good look at the tattoos on his naked back. _I'll have to ask him about the lips later._ She started to put the sheets on the bed. It wasn't a few seconds later that she heard her worst fears confirmed.

"Holy shit! You weren't kidding. He _totally _trashed your house! Damn baby!" That's what she had been afraid of, when she went through earlier, but had been so afraid to look around that she hadn't even turned the kitchen light on.

Looking over in the corner between the futon and the T.V. she saw a beautiful electric guitar sitting on a stand. "Hey did you bring that with you?" He glanced over to where she indicated and nodded.

"One of the many." Her eyes got wide and her eyebrows rose.

"How many do you have?"

He scrunched his face up in thought. "About a hundred and fourteen give or take a few."

Her jaw dropped, before she quickly recovered and went to adjust the thermostat to a comfortable seventy-three. "Bit of a fetish?"

Chuckling he smiled. "I wouldn't go that far with it." She went over to the coffee table, that apparently doubles as storage, and pulled out a fuzzy queen sized blanket and two pillows. As she walked around him he grabbed the blanket and quickly unfolded it as she put the pillows in place, before she helped him spread it out to cover the bed.

As he pulled the towel off of his head, she couldn't help, but to smile. "You know you really do have _a lot_ of hair." That was it, she couldn't stand it anymore, she reached up and ran her fingers through the semi damp curls, looking into his chocolate eyes. "You ready to go to bed?" He just closed his eyes and nodded dramatically. "You're not spoiled _at all_."

He just smiled. "Baby I'm a rock star, I'm _supposed_ to be spoiled. Do you have a side?"

Cocking her head to the side in confusion she looked at him. "A side?"

"Of the bed.."

"Oh ,I uh, usually just end up in the middle." She could see a sweet smile come to his lips.

"Me too, after you." He pulled the covers back for her to slide in before he turned out the light, which did no good because the sun is coming up, and climbed in beside her. As he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, he could feel her tense slightly. "What's wrong baby?" She just shrugged her shoulder. "Sweetie I can't help if you wont talk to me."

She took a deep breath and let it out before she replied."I'm just nervous I guess."

He placed a few soft kisses her neck where it meets her shoulder, as his hand found its way underneath the hem of her t-shirt to caress the soft skin of her lower torso. "About telling your family?" She shook her head again. "Well what is it?" He continued to leave trails of kisses all along her neck and under jaw-line. She covered his hand with hers and buried her right hand in his hair. Which he took as a good sign and let his tongue dart out from between his lips so he could taste her neck.

"This."

Not expecting to hear this, he pulled back and looked at her. "Kimber." No answer. "Sweetie look at me." Turning her head towards him, thanks to the morning light, he could see that she was chewing on her bottom lip. A habit that he knew stemmed from nerves. "I'm not going to push anything you don't want to do. I mean nothing has to happen untill you want it to happen. Now that being said, I am guy, so doesn't mean I'm not gonna try."

This caused her to roll her eyes and snort. "See I knew you were still in there somewhere. I'm just trying to get you to relax right now baby." She nodded as she rolled over nudging him to his back and laid her head on his chest. He could still feel her biting on her lip and he could feel her smile when she stopped.

"But what if I'm wanting something to happen?"

Kimber felt the hitch in his breathing letting her know that he was _not _ expecting that. Possibly hoping for it, yes. Expecting it, no. "Are you sure? You sure it's not just from sleep deprivation?"

She gently swatted his arm. "Quite certain." She can feel the rise and fall of his chest as he takes a deep breath.

"Kimber, we can wait until tonight if you want honey. There's no written rule that says you have to consummate the marriage the same day that it happens." He can feel her yawn before he hears it. "Plus it would be a huge blow to the ego if you fell asleep right in the middle of it."

She turns her face into his chest and bit him. Not very hard, but definitely a bite. That caused his breath to his through his teeth and a hand to bury its self in her hair. "Then again it might help you sleep better, seeing as how you're all wound up." She kissed the spot that she had just bit and continued to scatter kisses on his chest. A flick of her tongue over his nipple caused him to suck in a breath. "You don't seem to be too nervous now. "

Stopping she laughed and rested her forehead against his chest. "Oh no more like putting on a brave front."

"Why are you so nervous?" He felt her take a shaky breath.

"It's just...Um.."

That's when Slash put it all together. "First time, huh?" Thankful that she didn't have to say it, Kimber nodded. As he sat up, he brought her up to a sitting position with him. Placing his hands on either side of her face, he gently turned her so that she was looking at him. There was definitely a small dose of fear in her eyes. "Like I said, we don't have to do anything that you don't _want_ to do. _Anything._" She nodded. "Are you scared of me Kimber?"

There was no hesitation in her next two answeres. "I wouldn't have agreed to give you my number if I was scared of you. So no, Saul, I'm not scared of you."

He nodded slightly and looked into her eyes. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

He nodded again. "Then will you trust me when I say that I think we need to wait just a little while? Meaning a couple of days, just to get a little more settled together. You have me for two weeks before I have to go back to L.A., and then I'll be back in another two." There was no denying the look of relief that came into her eyes, right before it left. He kissed her on her forehead, before he pulled her down next to him again.

Wrapped in his arms she laid her head on his chest once again. "Thank you."

He buried his hand in her hair and began to run his fingers through it soothingly. "For what sweetheart?"

"For realizing that something was bothering me, and for understanding."

He hummed a small contented sigh. "Well I'm your husband, it's my job to know when something is wrong. There is absolutely nothing that you can't talk to me about baby. I want you to be _completely_ comfortable with me. I know it's different now, because there's no screen in between us, a fact that I am quite thankful for, but we'll get there. We can make this work."

"Then you need to trust me when I say that I don't waiting would be wise." He sat up and looked down at her in the morning light. "I'd stay on edge and my nerves would eventually make me sick. Right now I'm nervous in a good way, but if left alone then it can get bad." She then proceeded in giving him the biggest puppy eyes that he had ever seen. "You don't want me to get sick do you baby?"

He just shook his head. "You said that _I_ wasn't spoiled. Alright fine. Stop twisting my arm."

He couldn't say what cause him to wake exactly, but it sounded like a key turning a lock. His thoughts were confirmed when he heard the door open and close. Then some one threw the cutains open.

"Rise and shine sleepy head. Okay so spill why are you back so soon? What happened, did you chicken out or something? Oh my god did he turn out to be a woman? What happened to this place? Lord what did you do throw a fit...Oh wait mountain dew this has Worm written all over it. I bet he trashed the place as soon as you left." The girl did not slow down she was talking almost ninety miles an hour, rambling on and on and on.

Finally opening his eyes, he saw that Kimber was starting to wake up. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her even closer. He could hear the sink in the kitchen being turned on and the girl talking about how Eric needed to get his rear over here and clean up his own mess. Not wanting to be heard by her friend just yet, He decided on a whisper. "I think Cheyenne's here. Wake up baby."

Giving in to the inevidible, Kimber opened her eyes, and gave him a sweet smile. "Hi." Giving him a sweet kiss on the lips she climbed over him and out of the bed. It was only when the air met her skin that she remembered, she is _completely_ naked. She looked around frantically and saw his T-shirt laying on the floor and threw it on. Then walked over and quickly shut the curtains giving her husband what little privacy she could from her friend. Then leand back down to whisper in his ear. "Why don't you go grab a shower while I keep her distracted. If she sees you before you get in there, you'll never make it to the bathroom before she pounces." He nodded. "I'll bring you your bag."

"Kay."

As he started getting up, she moved into the kitchen area and sat on a stool at the island that seperated the kitchen from the living room/ bedroom. "SO why the hell are you here at _eight in the freaking morning!?_ Holy crap I've only been asleep for about a half an hour."

Cheyenne didn't even look up from the sink of dishes that she was washing. "Coffee?"

"Yeah. You since you owe me, make a _big_ pot." She went to get his bag, while her friend was busy measuring out the coffee and getting it started. "So why are you here?" Kimber set the bag down just inside the bathroom door and closed it quietly.

"Well I had a feeling that Eric was _highly **pissed**_ off at not getting to go with you, so I thought I'd come and survey the damage."

Kimber sat back down on the stool. "How kind of you."

Her friend resumed washing the dishes. "Okay so what time did you get in?"

"Pulled in at five."

There was a pause in the washing of the dishes. "And you only went to bed a half an hour ago? Why?"

Kimber could feel the guilty grin spread across her face, but couldn't stop it. Or hide it. "I was busy."

"Doing what?" They heard the shower shut off. "Oh. My. God. He's here, huh?"

KImber nodded. "Yeah." The sink in the bathroom could be heard coming on and water swishing around.

"So you were busy huh?" Kimber felt like her face was on fire and was positive that she was going to have problems getting the grin off of her face.

"Yeah." Grabbing three mugs from the rack on the bar, Kimber filled them with the coffee. While she got the creamer from the nineteen fifties frige (that sits beside the stove from the same era), the sink in the bathroom shut off and jingling could be heard, before the bathroom door opened and he stepped out. "You weren't kidding about that water thing."

"I did warn you." Kimber sat the three bottles of creamer on the bar and looked at him. He's wearing dark washed skinny jeans tucked into black leather boots and a black t-shirt that the sleeves had been cut off of with 'LIFE SUCKS THEN YOU DIE' Written across the chest and left his hair down, though he had put on a pair of shades. He had actually put on jewelry (other than his wedding ring), he has a skull ring on his right hand and a necklace that had several things hanging on it.

He made it quite obvious that he was looking Kimber up and down. "Nice shirt."

Giggling Kimber handed him one of the mugs of coffee. "Thanks I found it."

Runnning a hand through her hair he pulled her to his chest for a semi hug. "I bet you did. Did you put anything in this?"She shook her head. They had been watching Cheyenne finish the dishes. Waiting for her to get done. He was pretty sure that Kimber was just waiting to drop the 'We got married in Vegas bomb', but he was almost certain that it was going to be over shadowed by another fact. Maybe her friend would be clueless too. Nah, he's not that lucky.

Deciding to stall a little, Kimber made her exit. "I'm gonna go get dressed."

Well at least she would have, if he'd have let her go. "Uh-uh. You're not leaving me alone with a stranger are you." The man had the nerve to pout. When she sighed in response, his pout turned into the cutest smug grin she had ever seen. "That's what I thought." CHeyenne still wasn't done doing what ever it was that she was doing so, Slash being Slash, decided to try to get her attention. He sat his mug down on the bar and started to swiftly pulled up the hem of Kimber's shirt.

Causing her to squeal and pull the shirt back down and smack his chest." Stop that!" Kimber quickly glanced at Cheyenne to make sure she hadn't seen anything. Apparently she hadn't even paying them any attention. Realizing what he was _actually _trying to do, Kimber thought that she'd try. "Cheyenne can I have your attention please." No response, she just sat down on the other side of the bar to drink her coffee.

So he decided to really get her attention."Kimber's not wearing any underwear."

Apparently it worked, because she spewed coffee out of her nose and onto the bar. "Oh my god Shy!" Kimber ran around the counter and grabbed the roll of paper towels tossing them to Slash to use. Then she started patting her friend on the back. While he laughed and _tried _to clean up the mess. "That was not nice."

He was still laughing when he replied. "But true."

"Hey Cheyenne can you keep a secret." Her friend nodded. "Good because we got married in Vegas." Having said her piece, Kimber waltzed away into the laundry room and quickly came back out arms loaded with towels and clothing, before disappearing into the bathroom and turning on the shower. Leaving her friend's jaw nearly touching the counter and her husband with a smug smile on his face.

About five minutes later Cheyenne and Slash had finished their coffee in silence untill Cheyenne decided to speak. "At the risk of sounding like an idiot. Are you really who I think you are?"

Looking at her he nodded. "I have yet to come across a convincing look-a-like."

Cheyenne laughed. "Yeah kind of a tough look to pull off. You know she has no clue right? I mean she listened to GnR when she was little on _vinyl_ for goodness sakes, but I'm pretty sure that she doesn't remember the albums. SOngs maybe, but no the actual albums like the covers or anything."

He nodded and smiled. "That's part of why I've come to love her so quickly I suppose. She got to _know_ me before she got to know _of _me. I haven't been like hiding it, or anything I just haven't flat-out said it you know?"

"Yeah. Just let her connect the dots?"

He nodded smilling. "Something like that, yeah."

At that moment the front door burst open, leaving Cheyenne looking like a dear caught in the head lights, before she found her voice. "Eric it's not what you think! Your sister is home and..." The kid didn't even answer, he just slammed the door and took off at a dead run back to his parents place. She looked back at Slash. "Oh dear that didn't go well."

He cleared his throat. "Guess we'll be going over there sooner than planned."

His cell phone started ringing, one glance at the id let him know it was Perla. " I gotta get this. Hey P, what's going on?...You're kidding me...how bad was it...oh thank god he only sprang it..._yeah_ I bet he's got you waiting on him hand and fuckin foot...yeah let me talk to him...hey buddy how you feeling?" Cheyenne just watched him carry on the conversation. Mostly watching his facial expressions. From the sound of the voice on the other end of the line, she could tell it was a child. Then she heard the shower turn off.

After putting the finishing touches on her make up, Kimber exited the bathroom and found Saul sitting at the bar talking on his cell phone and a somewhat worried look on his face. Walking over to him she placed a concerned hand on his shoulder, getting his attention. "Well, we'll figure it out later...Yeah call me." With that he hung up and gave her an uncertain look. Before glancing at Cheyenne, who began to gather her keys and purse to leave.

"Well I'm gonna head home. Call me if you need me girl."She gave Kimber a hug and headed out the door. Kimber looked from the front door to Saul. "Okay what's going on? What'd I miss?" He gave her the absolutely oddest look that she had ever seen. "Well let's just say that you're about to be outed."

Kimber blinked a couple of times before she caught what he said then laughing nervously asked;"What?" Standing up he tucked his phone into his pocket and walked into the laundry room and walked back out with a hair tie in his hand. 'We really need to go talk to your folks." She continued to look at him in wide-eyed confusion. "Right now?"

He walked over to the front door and opened it. "Right now."


	4. It's not illegal is it?

**VERY IMPORTANT A/N: **I KNOW THAT I HAVEN'T PUT ANYTHING OUT IN A WHILE, FOR THAT I AM SORRY, BUT REALITY HAD CALLED AND THINGS HAD TO BE TAKEN CARE OF.

CHAPTER FOUR

Feeling more awkward than ever, Slash reached up to ring the door bell as Kimber knocked on the front door and then opened it and walked on in. "Or we could do it that way."

SHe stopped in the entryway and looked at him. "It's my parents house, I don't have to ring the door bell. I just go in." Walking back over to him, she put her hands on his hips and looked into his face. "Just wait here for a minute. Okay? Just until I can find out what he said and think of the best tactics for the situation." Nodding he gently closed the door. Standing up on her tippy-toes, she placed a kiss on his lips. "Thank you. If I'm not back in three minutes, text me." Watching her walk farther into her parents house he pulled out his phone to check his email.

"Mom? Mom where are you?" Walking into the kitchen she found her mom and dad sitting at the table, she could hear her brother playing guitar hero in the living room. "Hey, what are you guys doing?" Her parents were giving her the 'we're very disappointed in you' look. "What's wrong?"

Her father cleared his throat. "You wanna clear up what your brother told us earlier?" The only thing that Kimber knew he had done recently was mess up her house.

"You mean about how he trashed my house while I was gone?"

Shaking his head her father looked down into his coffee cup, her mom put a comforting hand on his forearm. "We're refering more to the guy that your brother saw this morning."

Taken aback by that, Kimber sat down at the table. "He was at my house this morning?"

Her parents nodded and 'Um-Hmmed' in unison, before Sara continued. "He said that when he went in he saw a guy sitting at the counter with long hair and tattoes on his arms. So would you care to explain?"

"Uh yeah we've been together for four months and got married yesterday when I was in Vegas. I'm not moving untill I finish school though so he's going to be coming out to see..."

Her mother's eyes got huge and her father's face turned red with fury. "This is not a joke young lady."

"No it isn't." She placed her left hand on the table and showed them her wedding rings, her MOm grabbed her hand and brought it colser to her face. "Do you want to see the liscense?" Thomas nodded. She pulled the envelope out og her cjacket pocket and placed it in the middle of the table.

Her dad opened it and took the contents out and examined them, before he showed them to his wife. "Oh great he's fourty-seven. He's fourty-seven Sara, that name looks familiar though. Do we know him?"

"We didn't really want to tell you guys this way, but thanks to Eric .."

Thomas chose to interrupt her at that moment. "You're the only one telling us. What's going on with that? He not want to face us?"

Smiling sweetly Kimber responded. "No dad. I asked him to let me talk to you and find out what was going on, before I got him to come in. Can we all go into the living room please?" They nodded and got up. Kimber took a deep breath and went back to the front door.

When she got there Saul was standing there watching her. "How'd it go?" He closed the distance and wrapped his arms around her.

"It could have went better if Eric wouldn't have ran his mouth." Saul rubbed her back reasuringly. "Come on, we're all going to the living room to talk." Leaving the comfort of his arms, she led him throught to the living room. Where her parents were trying to get her younger sibling to turn the game off.

"I've seen her get into trouble before."

"Eric this is serious, your Father asked you to turn it off."

He didn't even look away from the screen. "Hey if she wants to sleep around let her. It'll just bite her in the butt later after she ends up knocked up and he disappears."

Her mother's mouth dropped open. "Eric Caldone! Just because you are mad because she wouldn't take you, not that you are even old enough to go, does not mean that you can take that out on us. You know that your sister can't have children. Now turn that off like we asked you to." He just shook his head defiantly. "That is it. You're no longer part of this discussion. Go to your room. Now!" He just continued to play the game.

Before Kimber knew what was going on Saul had crossed the room and switched of the TV as well as the game console. All he saw was the screen go blank, thinking that it was his father. "Hey I was about to do Welcome to the Jungle! You can _not_ know how hard that is?"

"Do _not_ speak to your parents like that. They asked you to do something. You shouldn't ignore them or be rude. You should just be doing it. You got it? And yes. I _do_ know how _difficult_ that song is, more than you could ever imagine." That was when Eric practically threw down the control and stomped out of the room, without looking at the person that had spoke. Turning around, Saul had the good graces to look a little remorseful. "Sorry for taking control of the situation like that. I can put up with alot of things from kids, but that's not one of them."

Kimber smiled and crossed the room, taking his hand and pulling him over to sit on the love seat with her, but he remained standing. "Normally I don't like confrontaions. I know that this conversation got started off on the wrong foot and I know how it looks, but believe it or not I _do_ love your daughter. That being said."He reached over the coffee table to Shake Thomas' hand. "I'm Saul Hudson and going by the look on your face I guess you already know who I am."

Thomas was nodding. "Yeah. It's nice to meet you I'm Thomas and this is my wife Sara. The kid with the attitude problem is Eric."

"It's nice to finally meet you too." They released hands and he sat down by Kimber. "You have a lovely home. The rough cut lumber looks really nice in here."

Sara, who had been sitting on the couch by Thomas with her mouth agape in shock, finally pulled herself together. "Oh well, thank you. How did you meet Kimber exactly?"

"Oh that's kind of funny actually, we met on Facebook."

KImber was siting there looking between her parents and her husband as they continued the conversation without any input on her part. Saul did however put his arm around her letting his left hand rest on her shoulder with his thumb making circles in a soothing manner. Her parents demeanor had changed so quickly. She focused back into the conversation just as her mother continued.

"Well how long are you going to be in? Through Thanksgiving, I hope?"

"Yes, ma'am I don't need to head back for a couple of weeks."

Kimber watched in horror as her mother's face lit up. "Oh wonderful. You'll get to meet our oldest daughter Halen, her husband Bill and their daughter Auria. Along with all the rest of the clan."

Kimber quickly looked at Saul to judge his reaction to that news, only to find a genuine smile on his face. "Sound's like a party." Her face changed to that of pure confusion when her parents laughed at that.

This conversation was getting really weird. "Okay, did I walk through a looking glass or something, because you guys are acting really strange now. Well you're acting normal _now_ compared to _earlier_ in the kitchen. I mean I'm thrilled that you've calmed down, but in all seriousness, what flipped the switch?"

Her mother gave her the sweet loving smile that she's always given her for a job well done or when she was really proud of her. "The fact that we know you're going to be taken care of."

Kimber raised her eyebrows in question. "What are you talking about?" As soon as the words had left her mouth, it sounded like a herd of elephants were running down the stairs. Her brother burst into the room, not two seconds later.

"It's too quiet have you guys killed her yet?"

Every one turned to look at him and then turned back to their conversation after his jaw dropped and the color left his face. "So what did you mean mom?"

Her mother looked at her like she thought Kimber is wonderful, but something of an idiot. "Sweety, you really don't know who you married do you?"

"What do you mean? He's just Saul." She turned in her seat to face him. He was giving her the goofiest look. "What?"

"Kimber, do you know what he does for a living?"

SHe looked at her dad. "Yeah he's in a band or something."

"Let's go with the 'or something'. Okay hang on." He left the room and came back a few moments later with a laoptop. After walking around Eric, who has yet to move, Thomas sat back down on the couch by his wife and started typing on the laptop that he had just retreived. He spun it around and what Kimber saw floored her. It was pictures of Saul with his boys and Perla, obviously in California. He's holding a plack and standing behind a star on the hollywood walk of fame with the name Slash on it.

He spun it back around and pulled up an article. Then spun it back around. It was about the ROck and Roll hall of fame induction of 2012. Her husband was standing with three other guys along with the guys from greenday. "Oh. My. God. But you're just Saul."

He leaned down and pulled her to him using the arm that was already wrapped around her, and faced away from everyone to whisper in her ear. "And I am very grateful that you think of me like that." He pressed a kiss to her temple before sitting back and looked over at her brother. "Is he okay?"

Sara answered since her husband was to busy trying not to laugh at their daughter and said daughter was in shock. "I think he's just shocked. We all are."

Kimber glanced at he clock on her dad's computer. "Holy crap I have to go to work. Okay, so I still can't wrap my mind around this. It'll just have to sink in slowly."SHe turned and looked at Slash. "I don't even know what I'm supposed to call you now."

"Saul seems to be working good, but it's okay if every one else just calls me Slash."

He had said the last part for his parents benefit she knew. "Okay well, do you want to stay at the house or tag-along with me to work."

"I think I'll go with you. That way you can be there to tell your brother how to clean up his mess."

Kimber raised her eyebrows and nodded her agreement, then laughed at the way her brother's face went from colorless, to green in a second.

Sara, remembering what Kimber had said about her house earlier in the conversation, looked at her son. "Eric? What did you do?" She sat there patiently waiting for her son to formulate an explanation.

"I was mad."

Sara nodded. "Okay I understand that, but what did you do?"

His mouth dropped open to speak and quivered a little. "I thought I'd get even, so I...trashed her house."

"How?"

He wouldn't look at anyone. "I took some of our recycling and put it in her house. All over the living room and kitchen."

Her mother closed her eyes in carefully reigned in frustration. "So you're telling me that you trashed her house to get back at her for not taking you? So your sister and her husband/your new brother-in-law come back to a completely _filthy_ house?"

Apparently his voice was just continuing to get smaller and smaller with every answer. "Yes ma'am. Wait Kim got married?"

That's when Kimber spoke up. "What I wanna know, is how you got a key to get in to _begin_ with? Because I _know _that it was locked when I left and other than Mom and Dad, Cheyenne has the only other spare. I don't leave one outside Eric. Either way you can explain it to me later, because I have to go to work unlike you and then _we_ have to go to the grocery store. Maybe by then you'll have thought of an intelligent response."

Slash had settled into Kimber's chair and was watching as she pluged in all of her styling tools and started leying out her other utensils.

Kimber went through a door at the back of the shop and came back with a laundry basket full of towels then dropped it at Slash's feet.

"Make your self useful."

Chuckling he did as she asked and folded the towels while she went to check the shops messages. "Hey Babe, will you go switch on the coffee pot for me?"

He nodded and stood up. "Yeah where is it?"

"It's in back with the washer and dryer." Kimber had put the towels in their rightful place, the cabinet over the sinks, then pulled out and opened her appointment book when Bridgette walked through the door. "Hey Kimber. How are you today?"

Kimber looked up and smiled at her friend. "I'm good how are you?"

"I'm good. Did you already get the towels?"

"Yeah. Oh... Mrs. Jenkins called." Bridgette paused in plugging in all of her stuff. "She decided to try something new this week. She wants to get a perm. Wanna flip for it?"

Slash had come back into the main room and dropped back down in Kimber's chair. "Who's flipping what?"

"Holy Crap!" The other lady that he assumed is Bridgette, Kimber's 'boss' jumped a good foot off of the ground. " Sorry. I didn't realize you already had a client."

Kimber didn't even look up from her book. "Oh that's not a client. That's my husband."

'Oh he's here? Well it's nice to meet..."Turning she stopped mid- sentence. "Holy crap."

"You're saying that alot today B."

"You look a lot like Slash. You're not him are you?"

He just smiled and picked up a magazine and without giving her an answer, began to flip through it. Accepting that he wasn't going to give her an answer, Bridgette changed topics." Oh Kimber, Tiffany called."

Kimber had been stocking the display case that houses all of the shampoos and things they sale. However, after hearing Bridgette's comment, she went to stand up a little too quickly and hit her hed on the top of the case, causing her to drop the bottle that she had been holding. Rubbing her head, she climbed out of the case carefully. "Oh, ow! Well, that was embarassing. Do I even want to know what she wanted?"

Bridgette gave her a sympathetic look. "She wants you to touch up her hair this morning. First thing. Before I cut and you frost her brother's hair."

"Kimber's face fell. "That's going to go over into lunch...with Tiffany and Roger all morning...Babe would you get me some more coffee please?"

After he Slash had walked out of the room, Bridgette stepped closer to Kimber. "They've still been giving you shit? Does he know?"

"Yes they have, no he doesn't and I'd really like to keep it that way. He has more important things to think about than some petty teenage twins trying to bully his wife. Besides I'm handleing it pretty well right now."

Their conversation got cut short when he came back into the room and handed Kimber her coffee. "Mmmm, Carmel I love you."

He rolled his eyes. "One would hope so. Okay so who is Tiffany? By the look on your face, something tells me that she can be hard to tolerate."

"Oh yes, very hard, but it is possible, barely." Kimber sat down in Bridgette's chair and exhaled. "Just so I know how long I have before the 'Queen of Ridgeway High' comes in, what time is it?"

Slash looked at his watch as Bridgette turned on the radio. "Like nine-forty five."

"Crap only fifteen minutes." Beautiful dangerouse came on the radio."At least a good song's playing. This girl sounds _a lot_ like Fergie."

"That's because it is Fergie. She featured on the album and became pretty good friends with Perla...which can be kinda scary sometimes, those two can shop like no one's business." He jusmped as his phone started ringing, he pulled it out of his rear right pocket and checked the I.D. before he answered it. "Speak of the devil. Hey P what did the other doctor say?"

This caused Kimber to look up from her coffee in concern, but said nothing as he continued his conversation. "Damn. I know Cash isn't going to be too happy about being in it that long." Bridgette decided that this was something that she didn't need to be hearing and walked to the back room. "Yeah, just keep me posted. Tell him we'll skype later... Yeah tell them I love them... yeah I'll talk to you later...yes I'll tell her...okay bye." He hung up before anything else could be said on the other line. "Cash, being the invalid that he is at the moment, demanded that I tell you 'hi' for him so ... hi."

The bell above the door dinged and some one chatting away on a cell phone came on, they carried on their conversation. "Okay then tell him I say 'hi back' next time you talk to him. So why is he an invalid?"

"He was being Cash on his skateboard. The first doctor thought that it was just spraing. Then P took him for a second opinion and he deduced that Cash nearly shattered it. Then he gave him like a whole bunch of happy pills."

Kimber smiled and shook her head. "Oh Lord. Poor baby. Would you put this cup in the sink for me, babe?"

"Yeah, Perla says he's stoned out of his mind." He stood up and took the cup from her before heading to the back room.

Kimber started giggling and continued untill she heard that the person had finished their call and a voice that always reminds her of nails on a chalk board. "Uh are you going to do my hair or are you just going to sit there and laugh all day? Because I will call in a complaint."

Kimber's face fell and she closed her eyes as she took in a deep breath, before she plastered a fake smile on her face. "Hello Tiffany. How are you today?"

"Uh, I'll be great just as soon as get off your butt and get started on my hair." Kimber got stood up and turned to look at the door that Saul had went through hoping that he would find something and become distracted.

Kimber took a deep breath and got her drape from it's hook, grabbed a towel off of the basket on her station and waited on Tiffany to sit down. "So Kimber, how have you been without my brother? Lonely I'll bet. You know that no one else is going to want you. Especially after you're surgery. That big scar hip to hip... ha...sucks to be you." As soon as she sat down and Kimber had her drape set up, Roger, Tiffany's twin and Kimber's ex-boyfriend/dictator, came through the door. "Hey brother!"

"Hey sister...oh..Helllloooo Kimbi." He walked up behind her and kissed her neck before she could dodge him.

Slash had been standing in the sink area for a few moments just watching the whole interaction along with Bridgette. He didn't like where this was going and motioned for Bridgette to follow him in the back room. Once inside and out of ear-shot he turned on her. "Okay I know you know what's going on. So spill." He leaned up against the washer and crossed his arms over his chest.

Bridgette glanced over her shoulder and closed the door for more privacy. "God help me if Kimber finds out that I told you. These two have made Kim's life a living hell ever since she broke up with Roger the boy in there."

Slash cocked his head to the side. "When and why did she break up with him?"

"Well she broke up with him in May, because he kept pushing himself on her and told him that she wouldn't have sex till she got married and he got all aggressive so she broke it off. Of course him being completely controlling didn't help his case either. SHe had to have a hysterectomy soon after."

"I see. He's pissed and embarrassed. Now they're trying to make her feel like damaged goods." Bridgette nodded. "I'll be back about eleven with some lunch would you like anything?"

"No, I have Roger's appointment at eleven. I'll get my husband to bring me something. Thank you though."

"When I come back, I'll take care of this. You got my back huh?"

"Depends...is it illegal?"

"Nope."

"Absolutely! Count me in."

Kimber glanced at the clock, she had already finished trimming Tiffany's hair, and is now nearly done with her layers. _Ten-thirty. _ "What color did we use last time? Butternut wasn't it?"

Tiffany gave her a disgusted look. "You're the stylist, you should know."

Kimber rolled her eyes. "I have not had nearly enough sleep to deal with this."

Roger looked up from staring at her butt. "What did you say Kimbi?"

"Don't call me that Roger. I'll be right back." She walked over to the counter and flipped through the box that holds all the clients cards. After finding Tiffany's she walked through to the back room and unlocked the cabinet that holds all the developer and dyes.

Finding what she needed, she headed back to her client mixing the products on the go. "Okay here we go." Kimber sat the bowl down on her cart and grabbed her foils, then began applying the product to her client's hair.

Kimber had a few more streaks to do when her cell phone rang. Bridgette walked over and handed Kimber her BluTooth. "This is Kimber."

_"Hey babe I just got done picking up some chinese food, because I know that it's your favorite and am wondering if you want to do lunch?"_

"You know what? Chinese would be really nice right now."

_"Okay good, do you want me to bring it in or do you wanna go home to eat it?"_

"Yeah I think we can go home and eat. That way I can make sure that Eric hasn't destryoed anything else."

_"Haha Sounds good to me. I'll see you in a few. Love you."_

"I love you to sweetie." Ignoring the looks that she was getting from Roger and his sister, Kimber ended the call, finishing the last streak and sat down her utinsils. "Okay, just have a seat underneath the dryer and theres water in the little mini fridge right beside it." Turning to Bridgette she waved ."I'm going to lunch Bridgette, you okay with this? You want me to bring you back anything?"

"Bridgette swmiled. "No thanks Hun, I'm good. I have David bringing me lunch. He should be here soon." Nodding and saying good bye, Kimber walked out the door and climbed into the black suv.


End file.
